


Feed on emotions

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, France (Country), Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sappy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Cosa c’è?”“Niente. È solo che... tutto questo. La Francia, questo posto, il tramonto... tu” il suo imbarazzo parve aumentare, e Yuri si sforzò di non sorridere, non volendo lasciargli credere che lo stesse prendendo in giro. “Sono felice di essere qui con te, Yu”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Feed on emotions

**~ Feed on Emotions ~**

Yuri fissò il panorama davanti a sé, sentendo come una sorta di fatica nel respirare.

Era bello come niente che avesse mai visto in vita sua.

Il sole che si spegneva sul mare, colorandolo di un arancione caldo, l’orizzonte che non si riusciva a scorgere, quel vento leggero, caldo, che sferzava loro addosso senza dare incomodo...

Si sentiva bene, Yuri.

Si sentiva bene, e felice, eppure si era messo un tarlo in mente che faticava a mandare via.

Scosse la testa, come a riaversi da pensieri che gli potessero rovinare la giornata, e si voltò in direzione di Yuya, sorridendogli.

“Andiamo a mangiare, Yuuyan? Sto morendo di fame” gli chiese, mostrandosi allegro.

Il più grande diede un’occhiata veloce all’orologio, poi annuì.

“Sì, andiamo. Ho fame anch’io” rispose, protendendo la mano verso di lui e tentennando solo per una frazione di secondo prima di passargli il dorso sul viso, arrossendo.

“Cosa c’è?” domandò Yuri, divertito; e Takaki scrollò le spalle, voltandosi e facendo per incamminarsi.

“Niente. È solo che...” si indicò intorno, con aria dubbiosa. “Tutto questo. La Francia, questo posto, il tramonto... tu” il suo imbarazzo parve aumentare, e Yuri si sforzò di non sorridere, non volendo lasciargli credere che lo stesse prendendo in giro. “Sono felice di essere qui con te, Yu” mormorò, scendendo con la mano a cercare la sua, intrecciando le dita con le proprie.

Non continuò a stringergliela a lungo, attento alla telecamera che li seguiva passo dopo passo, ma Yuri si lasciò bastare quel contatto e quelle parole per tutto il resto della serata.

Era felice anche lui, e non avrebbe mai voluto che quella sensazione finisse.

Durante la cena chiacchierarono del più e del meno, troppo presi dal fare il primo pasto decente dopo due giorni per poter realmente intavolare una conversazione più impegnata.

Finito di cenare si dichiararono stanchi, e si affrettarono a cercare un hotel in cui passare la notte.

Una volta sistemati, Yuya si buttò sul letto, emettendo un verso di pura soddisfazione.

Yuri ridacchiò della sua espressione beata, e rimase fermo in piedi alla fine del letto, semplicemente guardandolo.

Quando il più grande ebbe finito di decantare le meraviglie del materasso e del piumino si mise a sedere, chinando il capo da un lato e squadrandolo.

“Vieni qui” mormorò sorridendogli, e tendendosi fino ad afferrargli un polso con la mano, portandolo vicino a sé.

Chinen si lasciò trascinare fino ad essere seduto sulle sue gambe, e allora gli portò le braccia intorno al collo, posando la fronte contro la sua.

“Bonjour” gli disse piano, protendendosi maggiormente verso di lui e lasciandosi baciare.

Schiuse presto le labbra, portando avanti la lingua alla ricerca di quella del più grande, intrecciandole, sentendo contemporaneamente le sue mani scivolare oltre il tessuto leggero della maglietta e vagare sulla sua schiena, senza una meta precisa.

Yuri gemette al contatto con quelle mani calde, soffocando qualsiasi suono nella bocca di Yuya, spingendosi maggiormente contro di lui e prendendo ad accarezzarlo sulla nuca, alla base del collo, sentendolo tendersi sotto il suo tocco.

“Dio, Yuri” mormorò, separandosi leggermente, senza tuttavia smettere di toccargli la schiena. Alzò ancora la maglietta, sfilandogliela e mandandola a finire sul letto accanto. “Posso passare il resto della mia vita con la bocca incollata alla tua?” aggiunse, con un tono quasi lamentoso che fece ridere il più piccolo.

“Non lo so” rispose, afferrando i lembi della sua di maglietta e facendole fare la fine della propria. “Sarebbe un po’ riduttivo, non ti pare? Sono certo che se t’impegni puoi trovare qualcosa di più fantasioso” lo prese in giro, tornando a baciarlo con foga, e sistemandosi meglio sopra di lui in modo tale da portargli le gambe intorno ai fianchi.

Yuya lo tenne per i fianchi, protendendo il bacino verso di lui, facendosi sentire già eccitato.

Facendo ancora presa su di lui lo mandò con la schiena contro il materasso, scendendo a baciarlo sul collo, mordendolo piano, andando ancora più in basso e leccandogli un capezzolo, malizioso, senza mai staccare gli occhi dal suo viso, non volendosi perdere nemmeno una delle sue espressioni.

Yuri gli passò una mano fra i capelli, stringendone delle ciocche fra le dita, spingendolo contro il proprio corpo, cercando in qualsiasi modo di fargli sentire quanto fosse il desiderio che aveva di lui.

Ebbe un brivido quando l’altro arrivò con la bocca all’altezza del suo inguine, e attese mentre lentamente gli slacciava la cintura, e lentamente gliela sfilava, e lentamente faceva lo stesso con i pantaloni, lasciandolo soltanto in boxer.

Spinse i fianchi verso di lui in segno di urgenza, e Yuya se ne accorse, e ne rise.

“Calma” sussurrò, passando il viso sopra la stoffa leggera, delineando il contorno del suo sesso, respirandovi sopra, facendolo sentire quasi come lo stesse torturando.

Yuri cercò di respirare a fondo, di calmarsi come l’altro gli stava chiedendo di fare, ma era come se ogni centimetro della sua pelle che fosse a contatto con quella di Yuya urlasse per farsi sentire, e lui si sentiva avvolto da quel calore così familiare, quello che soltanto Yuya era in grado di dargli, e avrebbe voluto sentirlo sempre di più su e dentro di sé, e prendere tutto ciò che Takaki aveva da offrirgli.

Si sentì spogliare dell’ultimo indumento rimastogli indosso, e le dita del più grande sfiorare la sua erezione, scendendo con la bocca su di essa, leccando la punta e scendendo con la lingua fino alla base, senza uno scopo apparente se non quello di fargli desiderare sempre di più.

Quando Yuri credette di stare per ottenere quello che chiedeva invece, il più grande si rialzò su di lui, tornando a baciarlo lungo la gola e accarezzandolo solo con la mano, facendogli emettere un verso di pura frustrazione.

Scivolò allora da sotto di lui, invertendo le posizioni e passando a fare quanto l’altro stava facendo, torturandolo con le mani e con la lingua, mordendo la pelle lungo il suo petto ed i suoi fianchi più forte di quanto avesse fatto lui, ma sentendolo comunque gemere a queste sue attenzioni.

Yuri sorrise deciso, abbassandosi verso le gambe di Yuya, accarezzandole piano, risalendo con le mani lungo la linea dell’inguine e percorrendola con le dita, trovando d’intralcio i pantaloni e togliendoli insieme alla biancheria assai più velocemente di quanto avesse fatto il più grande.

Avvolse la sua erezione con il palmo della mano, tirandosi su e guardandolo negli occhi, sorridendo malizioso; quando poi fu certo che l’altro lo stesse guardando si abbassò ancora, posando le labbra sulla punta del suo sesso, scendendo più in basso fino a che non l’ebbe del tutto in bocca.

Rimase fermo quel tanto che bastava per farlo lamentare un po’, prima di prendere a muovere la lingua su di lui, seguendo tutta la lunghezza e muovendo contemporaneamente il capo, succhiando piano, godendosi il suono dei suoi gemiti, la sensazione della sua pelle bollente dentro la propria bocca, le sue mani intrecciate fra i capelli che dettavano il ritmo.

Yuri si sentiva come sul punto di impazzire, e non resistette ancora a lungo prima di risollevarsi, mettendosi a cavalcioni sul fidanzato e afferrandogli un polso, portandosi le sue dita contro le labbra e schiudendole lascivamente, facendovi passare sopra la lingua, portandole in bocca, senza mai smettere di guardarlo.

E anche Yuya lo fissava, rapito, e al più piccolo parve anche che avesse trattenuto il fiato per tutto il tempo, perché lo sentì sospirare pesantemente quando gli lasciò andare la mano.

Takaki la portò allora lentamente su di un fianco, indugiando solo per qualche secondo e spostandosi via via verso il basso, fino a quando Yuri non sentì quelle stesse dita premere contro la sua apertura nel tentativo di farsi strada dentro di lui.

Chinen si piegò leggermente in avanti, dandogli maggiore agio di muoversi, e gemette piano contro il suo orecchio quando si sentì penetrare dal primo dito.

La mano di Yuya che invece era libera si spostò sulla sua schiena, ora sfiorandola con le dita ora accarezzandola apertamente con il palmo, e Yuri sentiva di non sapere più come muoversi per accentuare quella miriade di sensazioni diverse che il più grande gli stava dando.

“Dai, Yuu” mormorò dopo svariati minuti, segnalandogli che andava bene così, che era pronto.

E Takaki ritrasse la mano, afferrandolo per i fianchi, ma lasciando poi che il più piccolo facesse da sé.

Yuri si sollevò di poco, sentendo l’erezione del più grande premere contro di lui e abbassandosi piano su di essa, fino a quando non l’ebbe penetrato completamente.

Rimase fermo per qualche secondo, con gli occhi chiusi e la testa reclinata all’indietro, sopraffatto da quel calore improvviso, da quella sensazione della quale non avrebbe mai fatto a meno, che lo faceva sentire bene, completo.

Vide Yuya cominciare ad agitarsi sotto di lui, e solo allora prese a muoversi, oscillando blandamente con i fianchi, cercando di controllarsi e di non dare un ritmo da subito troppo incalzante.

Takaki gli artigliò le gambe, aiutandolo a muoversi su di lui e andandogli incontro con il bacino, sentendosi affondare dentro il suo corpo sempre di più, mordendosi un labbro e cercando anche lui di prendersi il tempo che gli serviva, di avere cura nel non affrettare le cose.

Quando poi Yuri si fu stancato si mosse più velocemente, alzandosi su di lui e riabbassandosi con colpi secchi, gemendo e facendolo gemere, posandogli le mani sul petto per darsi la giusta spinta, graffiandolo, come se cercasse maggior appiglio su quella pelle.

Non passò molto tempo che Yuya gli avvolse l’erezione in una mano, accarezzandolo con decisione, e prendendo a spingersi con più irruenza dentro di lui, e non impiegò troppo per raggiungere il suo scopo .Yuri venne con un gemito più alto degli altri, molto vicino all’essere un grido, sporcando lo stomaco e il petto del più grande e contraendosi intorno a lui, facendo appello poi a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non accasciarglisi contro. Si portò invece più indietro, posandogli le mani sulle ginocchia e reclinando la schiena.

Yuya si spinse con più irruenza dentro di lui, ancora tenendolo per i fianchi, lasciando che lo sentisse del tutto dentro di sé, più a fondo di prima, raggiungendo l’orgasmo dopo poche altre spinte, abbandonando la testa contro il cuscino e lasciando Yuri quasi senza fiato per quei pochi minuti così intensi, in grado di farlo sentire ancora eccitato nonostante fosse appena venuto.

Si alzò delicatamente, facendo una smorfia nel perdere quella sensazione di calore dentro di sé, poi si inginocchiò piano fra le gambe di Yuya, chinandosi sul suo petto e leccando via le tracce del proprio sperma, prima di lasciarsi andare contro di lui, esausto.

Yuya gli sorrise, spostandogli una ciocca di capelli dal viso e cominciando ad accarezzarlo distrattamente, rimanendo in silenzio l’uno ad ascoltare il respiro dell’altro cercare di riacquisire un ritmo regolare.

“Non voglio che finisca” mormorò Yuri improvvisamente, tirandosi lievemente su e guardando il più grande negli occhi, passandosi la lingua sul labbro inferiore. “Non voglio tornare a casa, ai ritmi di sempre. Voglio restare per sempre qui con te, dove non ci conosce nessuno e siamo liberi di fare quello che vogliamo” aggiunse, parlando velocemente.

Era quello che pensava da quando erano arrivati, era un pensiero che non riusciva a farsi passare.

Si era sentito bene come mai in vita sua in quegli ultimi due giorni, e il pensiero di dover tornare in Giappone, a potersi permettere determinati atteggiamenti solo fra le quattro mura di casa, lo frustrava.

Si era assuefatto alla costante presenza del fidanzato accanto a lui, e anche il semplice sentirsi prendere per mano gli sembrava già qualcosa di irrinunciabile.

Avrebbe sacrificato tutto quello che possedeva per quei momenti, se avesse potuto.

Yuya lo fissò per qualche attimo, con aria vagamente intristita.

Poi lo strinse contro di sé, baciandolo piano, con tenerezza, prima di lasciarsi andare ad un lungo sospiro.

“Mi dispiace, Yuri. Mi dispiace di non poter essere così spontaneo con te a casa così come lo posso essere qui. E vorrei anche io che potessimo rimanere qui per sempre, ma...” si morse un labbro, poi si sorrise. “Non voglio che ci pensi adesso. Voglio che tu tenga la mente libera da qualsiasi cosa che ti faccia stare male, che cerchi di goderti ognuno di questi momenti fino in fondo. Voglio... voglio provare la sensazione di poterti rendere del tutto felice.”

Yuri si alzò di scatto, sbarrando gli occhi e aspettando che anche l’altro si mettesse a sedere prima di abbracciarlo, posandogli il viso contro una spalla.

“Ti sbagli, Yuuyan. Va bene, cercherò di non pensarci, e va bene, mi godrò ogni momento così come viene, ma... l’essere qui non cambia niente. Tu mi rendi felice, sempre. Che siamo in Francia o a Tokyo o in qualsiasi parte del mondo. Tu mi ami e io lo so, e basta questo a rendermi felice” lo rassicurò, sentendo l’altro rilassarsi nel suo abbraccio.

“Davvero?” mormorò, sorridendo.

“Davvero” confermò, ricambiando il sorriso e lasciando che l’altro lo portasse nuovamente disteso sopra di sé, abbracciandolo a sua volta.

Chinen si lasciò cullare da quelle braccia e dal rumore del suo respiro, senza impiegare troppo tempo per sentirsi già stanco, prossimo all’addormentarsi.

Ripensò a quanto Yuya gli aveva appena detto, e si disse che in fondo aveva ragione, e che non aveva importanza quello che sarebbe successo una volta tornati a Tokyo.

Che era già fortunato con quello che aveva, molto più di quanto avesse mai sperato di poter avere in vita sua.

Si addormentò con quel pensiero, avvolto dal calore di quella notte che, vicino a Yuya, in fondo non avrebbe mai avuto realmente fine.


End file.
